Outside side seam envelopes are used for a variety of purposes. Double outside side seam (DOSS) envelopes are made from a one-piece blank having a pair of side flaps. While the blank is flat, adhesive is applied to these side flaps. They are then folded over a rear portion of that blank. Together with a front portion of the blank, the folded and adhered blank forms an envelope. One example of such an envelope is the open-topped sleeve typically used to protect the minidisks used, with personal computers, to store data.
Typically, the machines on which outside side seam envelopes are made are multi-purpose machines, i.e., they are also suitable for the manufacture of other types of envelopes. One example of such multi-purpose machines is the Model RA-800, manufactured by the F. L. Smith Company, Duncansville, Pa. 16635. When the machine is being used to manufacture outside side seam envelopes, a special mechanism must be used. One such mechanism is known as the Double Outside Side Seam Mechanism, which is also manufactured by F. L. Smith for use with its "RA" series of machines.
The Smith Double Outside Side Seam Mechanism (DOSSM) is a relatively expensive unit. In addition, attaching the DOSSM to the RA-800 is a cumbersome and time consuming process. If a RA-800 without the DOSSM is already being used in the field, a skilled crew can require up to two weeks for its installation, including the time for necessary modifications to the frame of the RA-800. After the DOSSM has been installed on the RA-800, its removal and replacement can each require twenty or more man-hours. If the RA-800 is not dedicated solely to the manufacture of outside side seam envelopes, such removal may be necessary to enable the RA-800 to make other kinds of envelopes.